telltale__gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Clementine (The Walking Dead)
Clementine, also nicknamed Clem, is a major character in The Walking Dead series. Clementine is the main protagonist of Season Two and Season Four while appearing as the deuteragonist of Season One and Season Three (where she is also playable in flashback sequences.) Similar to her own caretaker, Lee Everett, Clementine becomes the caretaker of Alvin Jr. following the deaths of his parents Rebecca and Alvin. History Season One "A New Day" "Starved For Help" "Long Road Ahead" "Around Every Corner" "No Time Left" Season Two "All That Remains" "A House Divided" "In Harm's Way" "Amid The Ruins" "No Going Back" Season Three "Ties That Bind - Part 1" "Ties That Bind - Part 2" "Above the Law" "Thicker Than Water" "From The Gallows" Clementine accompanies Javi, David, Kate, Gabe, Tripp/Ava and Conrad (Determinant) to find a vehicle. Clem manages to come to an understanding with David on why he gave AJ away, finally letting go of her bitterness towards him. During Javi and David's fight in the garage, Clem defuses the situation by shooting David in the shoulder or hold him at gunpoint to defend Javi depending on whether or not you shot Kenny in "No Going Back". Javi is given the choice of staying with Kate to defend Richmond or leaving to save Gabe when David abducts him. Depending on your choices throughout Clem's flashbacks, she will either follow Javi's lead, go after Gabe, go with Kate or go where Javi doesn't, splitting into four possible endings. Javi will chat with Clem while giving her a haircut that resembles Mariana's. If Gabe is alive, she says that she will miss him. After that, he can choose to tell her to leave AJ alone if he's happy or take him back to Richmond. After saying goodbye to Javi and survivors of Garcia family, she leaves Richmond. After credits show a scene of Clem going from the train tunnel from "Ties That Bind - Part 2" while killing walkers. She says that she will find AJ, heading for the McCaroll Ranch. Season Four "Done Running" 3-4 years after the events of "From The Gallows", Clem is revealed to have rescued AJ and they have been traveling for some time, running low on supplies. The two eventually make their way to a train station where Clem discovers canned goods stashed inside of a trap door in the ticket booth. However, the floor is jerry rigged and a grenade goes off, summoning walkers to their location. The two flee for the car and end up wrecking where an unseen person is seen killing the walkers and rescuing AJ before Clem passes out. Clem breaks from her restraints in a bedroom and escapes using a palette knife she finds in the closet. She eventually meets Marlon, the leader of the group who rescued her and AJ where she finds the school contains nothing but kids as the other adults bailed or died during the apocalypse. In the main hall, she meets with Louis, Marlon's best friend who expresses concern for AJ having a gun before singing "Oh My Darling, Clementine" to tease Clem. Clem accompanies Marlon, Louis and Violet outside the gate to kill walkers and help Aasim and Brody return from a hunting trip. AJ later accidentally hits Marlon in the groin and Clem helps him build up the courage to apologize by introducing him to the other kids at the school who take a liking to the pair. The next morning, Marlon helps Clem get over her fear of dogs by helping her bond with Rosie (Determinant) before telling her about all the areas on a map. Clem can either choose to go hunting or spear fishing with Brody and Violet. (Determinant) If fishing is chosen, Clem can talk to Violet for Brody as she fears Violet hates her over what happened to Sophie and Minerva. Violet apologizes to Clem over her behavior from the previous night about finding out her and AJ were staying in Sophie and Minnie's old dorm room. Both the hunting and fishing groups find the traps have been sprung by an unknown person, leaving them without much food. Out of options, Clem, Violet, Louis and AJ go back to the train station despite it being outside the safe zone. Clem finds the canned food still in the trap door but a man named Abel, revealed to be the one who sprung the traps, shows up and holds her and AJ at gunpont. Clem can either attack Abel by shoving him out the window or surrender the food to him. Brody learns about the man and lashes out at Marlon, telling Clem she will be held responsible for anything that happens. Later that night, Clem and AJ hear arguing from the pipes. Clem follows it to the cellar and finds that Marlon and Brody are arguing. Clem learns that Marlon gave away Sophie and Minnie to Abel's group and in a fit of rage, Marlon bashes Brody in the head with a flashlight. Before dying, she warns Clem that Marlon plans on giving her and AJ away if the raiders return. Marlon flees from the cellar, locking Clem inside where she is forced to fend off the zombified Brody. Marlon attempts to blame Brody's murder on Clem. With the help of either Louis or Violet, she convinces the others that Marlon was the one who killed Brody, and also traded Minerva and Sophie to raiders. Clementine can attack Marlon, but regardless of if she does or not, the player is presented with a choice to lock Marlon in the basement, kick him out, or have him replaced as leader. Either way, AJ shoots him dead. "Suffer The Children" Clem recounts the aftermath of the previous night. Louis and Mitch become hostile towards the pair, the former calling AJ a murderer and the latter angered that the pair killed Marlon after he rescued them. Clem can either say that AJ was justified in shooting Marlon or side with Louis, arguing that Marlon was no longer a threat at the time AJ shot him, causing him to feel repentant. At the funeral, Mitch lashes out at the pair, declaring a majority rules vote on whether or not the pair should remain at Ericson. In the dorm room, Louis and Violet arrive and tell Clem it was a 5-3 vote against her staying at Ericson. After choosing whether or not for AJ to surrender his gun to Louis, they are escorted off the property by Louis and Violet. Shortly after Louis and Violet depart, Clem runs into Abel and Lilly, the first time the two have seen each other since "Long Road Ahead". Abel twists AJ's arm behind his back to convince her to help them recruit the kids from the school but they become distracted by Violet and Louis. AJ is shot while he and Clem flee before Lilly and Abel become preoccupied by the herd. The herd is led by a former member of the Whisperers named James who helps tend to AJ's gunshot before accompanying Clem back to the school the next day. Ruby tends to AJ while Clem talks to Violet, coming up with a battle strategy of fortifying the school for an upcoming attack against the raiders. Mitch is initially angered at the pair being back but warms up to Clem again in the greenhouse, being impressed by her disposing of walkers on her own. Two weeks later, everyone is preparing for the raider's eventual return to the school. Clem can choose to either follow Violet to the bell tower or Louis inside to the piano. (Determinant) If Violet was followed to the bell tower, she asks Clem if she has time to hang out before her lookout shift. While bonding over making up their own constellations and what they mean, Clem can choose to be friends with Violet or confess having feelings for her. If she kisses Violet or asks her out, they will hold hands while stargazing, confirming their new relationship. While on lookout with AJ, AJ talks to Clem about having dibs on being the one to kill Abel before the raiders arrive and ambush the school, shooting Omar in the leg. Clem distracts Lilly who remarks on how much Clem is like Lee and how he'd be heartbroken seeing how the little girl he took care of turned out. A firefight ensues once Mitch sets off his bomb and he is killed by Lilly while attempting to attack her. The remaining kids get inside of the admin building where Clem kills Yonatan with Willy/Aasim's trap and pins Sullene to the wall with a couch. Abel and Clem fight inside of Marlon's office where she eventually gains the upper hand with AJ's help and pushes him off the balcony, him grabbing her on the way down. As she comes to, Lilly holds Clem at gunpoint until she is tackled while Clem fends off Abel until Rosie mauls his right arm. The raiders fall back while Clem helps kill off the remaining walkers who came through the walls. Clem and the remaining kids who weren't captured stare at the injured Abel after the battle, planning to use him for information. "Broken Toys" "Take Us Back" AJ and Clementine escape off the boat and to the shoreline where she reunites with Louis, Violet, Aasim and Omar. Clem helps the four of them escape on a horse-pulled cart with Ruby and Willy though the cart leaves prematurely when Clem shoots Minerva with an arrow to prevent her lobbing a grenade in their direction, causing them to be left behind with Tenn and eventually James (Determinant), if you chose for AJ to shoot Lilly. They are forced to hide inside of a cave from the upcoming herd. (Determinant) If James was saved as a result of shooting Lilly, he will attempt to abduct AJ inside of the cave to raise him in a world of peace with no violence and death. The two are horrified to hear AJ admits that he liked shooting Lilly and he shouldn't feel bad about killing someone who wants to hurt them since it kept them safe. James will force Clem to reason with AJ but no matter what she says to AJ, he is unsatisfied and tries once again to take AJ. If Clem tells him he can't force his philosophies of peace on people, he will stay behind and fend off walkers. If not, he will abandon the group in anger. Before being forced to leave the cave, the player is given the choice of whether or not to trust AJ to make the right calls with his gun to keep people safe as long as he doesn't enjoy the act of killing someone. Clem, AJ, and Tenn reunite with Violet/Louis outside of the cave and make their way to the bridge. As they go to cross, an unhinged Minerva approaches them with an axe and singing "The Night Will Be Over Soon" attempting to lure Tenn into suicide so they can be reunited in the afterlife. Clem fends off the approaching herd so that Tenn, Louis/Violet and AJ can cross the bridge but she and Louis/Violet are attacked by Minerva who slashes Clem's left leg deeply with the axe. Before she can land a killing blow, Clem grabs Minerva's gun and shoots her, causing her to stumble backwards and be devoured by the herd. If the player chose to trust AJ in the cave, he will shoot Tenn in the throat to save Louis/Violet and if not, they are devoured by walkers while managing to save Tenn. AJ and Clem are separated from Louis/Violet by the herd and choose to climb up a nearby cliff. Clem is bitten on her injured leg by a walker but manages to fend it off with AJ's help. The two seek refuge in James' barn but by this point, Clem is immobilized from her injury leaving AJ to seal the barn doors. Clem asks AJ to either kill or leave her to turn while covering himself in guts to return to the school. As AJ raises the axe, Clem ducks her head in anticipation as the axe swings back down. A flashback is shown of McCaroll Ranch ablaze the night Clem rescued AJ, taking place three years earlier after the events of "From The Gallows". The group mistakes her for a raider and she is forced to shoot them in self-defense. Clem finds AJ huddled inside of a gym locker, sobbing and rescues him, leaving in the same car she is shown driving in "Done Running". In the game's epilogue, AJ returns from a fishing trip and is greeted by Clem on crutches, revealing that AJ saved her life by amputating her left foot before the infection could spread. Clem sends Louis/Violet out along with AJ to investigate a caravan to see if they are friendly, now having taken on the role as leader of Ericson. If romanticized, Louis/Violet will kiss Clem on the cheek after she tells them to be careful. Clem admits that she was right to trust AJ and that had they been out on their own, she wouldn't have survived due to the amputation. Clem confesses that she had no clue what she was doing, and kept fighting hoping he'd never notice she was making things up as she went along, and that they'd find something before he did. Clem tearfully asks AJ if he thinks she did a good job raising him, and thanks him for not listening to her command in the barn. AJ thanks her for everything and she tells him he's welcome for everything as she looks on at the group, smiling and letting out a happy sigh, finally at peace within a community. Trivia *Clementine is the only character to appear in every season and episode. **Clementine is the last known living survivor from Season One as Christa's fate remains unknown and the statuses of Kenny and Lilly are determinant based on choices made in "No Going Back" and "Broken Toys" respectively. *Clementine is one of four LGBT characters in the final season along with Violet, Minerva and James though this is only determinant if the player chooses Violet as a love interest. **Clementine is the second bisexual main protagonist after Javier Garcia. *Clementine is the second amputee main protagonist after Lee Everett (Determinant) having her left leg amputated, though unlike Lee, she survives her amputation. She also can lose a ring finger in Season Three if you chose to stay at Wellington with AJ during the ending of "No Going Back" **Clementine, Abel and Reggie are the only characters to survive an amputation following a walker bite. Category:TWD Characters Category:TWD Alive Characters Category:TWD Female Characters Category:The Final Season Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:LGBT Characters Category:Amputees Category:Ericson's Boarding School Category:A New Frontier